Olive et Mocha
by PrideM
Summary: Sheik Osman  empire ottoman , professeur à la World Academy, décide de faire plaisir à Remus Vargas  empire romain , un autre professeur, en lui lui faisant une proposition, du moins, très tentante. YAOI


Je ne peux pas dire que je le faisais par amour, non. Il restait pour moi un ami très cher avec qui je partageais mes pauses, le local des professeurs, les réunions. Pas que j'étais non plus désespéré de ma très récente séparation avec Britannia, j'avais ma dignité tout de même. Je crois que je voulais tout simplement lui rendre service, non, plutôt lui donner du bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre sur son sort et de se plaindre que la fin du monde était proche. Ça en devenait pathétique, je n'avais nullement envi qu'on le prenne en pitié, c'était l'Empire Romain, un des plus grands empires ayant jamais existé. Pour lui, ses jours étaient comptés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le 11 main 2011, date fatale pour les italiens de ce monde. De plus qu'il se trouvait vieux et croulant ajoutait un autre poids sur la balance de la déprime absolu.

« Je pogne plus... »

« J'ai perdu ma touche... »

« J'attire plus personne. Je me fais vieux, moche et pas attirant. »

Depuis le temps qu'il me fait du rentre-dedans. L'air de rien, il pensait que je faisais des blagues, ce qui n'est pas faux, mais quand même, je n'étais pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer ce qu'il faisait. C'était évident qu'il courait après moi, même si je n'étais pas le seul : Aki et Niorun en étaient les victimes tout autant que moi, seulement je prend ça moins au sérieux et je tourne cela à la blague. C'est divertissant et amusant par la même occasion, on devrait presque se monter une pièce de théâtre. Tout ça pour en arriver aux fait que Remus et moi nous entendons bien, mais pas au point de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cet homme, je dirais qu'il est bisexuel, il adore les femmes, mais tout le monde sait qu'il court après les hommes aussi. Cette bête de sexe tient bien son nom d'Empire de l'amour. Quant à moi, disons que je suis aux femmes, je les adores et les chéries, mais avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme ne me dérangera pas. En faite, je vais apprécier autant la compagnie d'une femme que le rapport sexuel que j'ai avec elle, alors que pour un homme, c'est seulement une question de pur plaisir, et rien de plus. D'autant plus que je l'ai fais multiple fois dans ma jeunesse, chose que l'on appel harem, ou encore orgie serait mieux adapté. Surtout qu'en Turquie, mon pays natal, l'homosexualité dans le temps était très mal vue, on pouvait alors dire que je jouais dangereusement. J'avais de l'expérience et j'avais envi d'en faire profiter Remus.

Nous étions donc dans mes appartements, en train de fumer le shisha dans un coin de ma chambre assis aux travers de nombreux coussins, il fallait tout de même que je me sente chez moi, j'hébergeais ici à l'année longue. Les murs étaient d'un bleu foncé, traversé de motifs exotiques produit par mes multiples lanternes arabes oranges et rouges suspendu à mon plafond. Mes précieuses dagues prônaient sur mes murs scintillant aux reflets que le soleil d'été apportait lorsque mes rideaux de coton plus foncé que le sang ne cachaient pas la vue sur l'extérieur. Le pauvre Remus, grand sportif qu'il est, avait beau tenir très bien l'alcool, mais fumer ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il était tout à fait le contraire de moi sur ce plan de vu, je fumais assez souvent, mais l'alcool, je tenais zéro, après il était facile de me faire faire n'importe quoi. Bref, notre discussion s'en allait vers le dépressif maladif et le pathétique :

« On va voir des putes, dit Remus en se levant, Je pensait jamais devoir à payer pour du sexe un jour dans ma vie.

- Je croyais que ça t'allumait plus, lui répliquais-je toujours assis par terre le regardant d'en bas.

- Pitty sex for pitty sex, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- T'es rendu à faire de quoi d'aussi bas?

- Oui, tout en fixant ses pieds.

- Ah vraiment, lui dis-je en me mettant sur mes genoux, tirant Remus vers moi.

- What ?

- Faut vraiment tout faire ici, tout en défaisant la ceinture de Remus, ouvrant ses pantalons, commençant à caresser son endroit viril.

-HOLYSHIT WAIT, en me repoussant.

- Hey oh! Tu te pleins depuis tantôt! Come on, fait un homme de toi! C'était rendu pathétique, je n'allais pas te laisser dans un tel cas quand même.

- ...erm...

- Voyons, je suis pas imbécile...malgré le fait que tu penses peut-être le contraire, lui répliquais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Je dis pas que t'es imbécile... je dis que je m'attendais pas à ça

- Je suis plein de surprise, je me relevai en lui adressant un sourire des plus malicieux.

- J-je vois ça...

- C'est bon...on peut y aller si tu veux, toujours avec le sourire.

-…

- T'en fais pas, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de ma chambre, c'est compréhensible.

- Heu, tout en m'attrapant la main.

-mh, d'un ton interrogateur, me retournant vers lui. »

Les actions qui s'en suivirent se déroulèrent assez vite. Remus était facile à déclencher, et de la manière dont je m'adressais à lui allait automatiquement réveiller en cet homme le désir de combler son plaisir qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres fermes ayant passé par plusieurs personnes déjà me fit sentir comme si c'était le tout premier que j'aie jamais reçu. Sa main me rapprochant encore plus vers lui, passant dans mes cheveux court couleur charbon, solide, mais douce. L'autre passant par la taille qui déviait plus vers le fessiers montrait à quel point il en avait envi, et je voulais bien le lui donner. Je ne montrais aucun signe de résistance, lui laissant libre accès à mon corps selon ses désirs. Il ne prit pas de temps à commencer à se frayer un chemin entre mes vêtements pour avoir accès à ma peau au teint moka. Ses grandes mains caressant ma virilité, j'en profitai pour retirer mon long manteau bleu de coton qui tomba à terre, sans qui j'y prête plus attention que ça, m'attaquant déjà à ma chemise d'été qui connu le même sort que mon manteau, laissant mon torse complètement à découvert. Je reposai ma tête contre le torse de l'homme, un peu plus grand que moi, couvert d'un duvet épais brunâtre. Ses caresse continuant leur cadence, ma respiration devint plus lourde et bruyante, mes mains ses cambrant sur les bras musclés et encore vêtu de l'italien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté debout, mais je sentis assez tôt les draps de mon lit contre mon dos tendu. L'homme se tenant devant moi eut vite fait de retirer son veston noir, gardant encore son gilet de la même couleur. Même s'il ne me dépassait pas de beaucoup, sa carrure était impressionnante et imposante. Pas surprenant qu'il soit aussi populaire auprès des jeunes femmes. Lentement, je le sentis monter sur le lit à quatre pattes, ses mains effleurant mes jambes encore vêtues. S'approchant lentement de ma tête, sa main vint caresser mon torse duveté noir de sa main droite, laissant l'autre reposer sur le drap fin d'été. Sa respiration chaude et lourde vint se briser contre ma nuque qu'il commença à parsemer de baiser, pour ensuite mordiller faiblement. Mon teint basané devint rougeâtre sur mon visage. Mon corps commençait peu à peu à entrer dans le plaisir que me procurait Remus. Il ne resta pas longtemps au niveau du cou, descendant ses morsures amoureuses sur mon torse déviant tranquillement vers les mamelons, les mordillant légèrement. Sa langue chaude contre mon corps me fit frissonner de plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochant à son dos pour l'inciter à aller plus loin, qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à mes capacités. Il comprit assez vite message, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallût pout le dire, Rome avait déjà retiré son chandail le jetant hors du lit.

Ses mains chaudes et déjà moites commençaient à parcourir mon ventre, s'arrêtant au bassin. Son regard perdu sur mon corps, je ne l'ai pas vu une seconde croisé mon regard, mais je ne trouvais pas cela anormal, au contraire, son acte était très justifier. Il me percevait encore comme un ami, et m'utilisait en quelque sorte comme satisfaction. Était-ce de la culpabilité? Pourtant, j'aurai cru que ce n'était pas son genre de se faire prier pour avoir une relation sexuelle. À ce stade, c'est à se demander s'il allait continuer, laisser ça sur la glace, en suspend. Un petit mouvement de ma part ne serait pas de trop. Je descendis mes mains jusqu'à ma ceinture, la défaisant, pour ensuite prendre ses mains et les mettre ou fut jadis ma ceinture. Il parut surprit pendant un instant, remontant son regard très brièvement, cherchant une approbation quelconque de ma part. Ma seule réponse fut un de mes sourires habituels, je ne voyais aucun problème à ce qu'il continue et je ne lui en voudrais pas pour les actions qu'il commettrait. Cet instant sembla le rassurer, cette communication refit jaillir du fin fond de Remus celui qui débordait de tension et qui demandait du plaisir. D'un geste vif il ouvrit mes pantalons et fit glisser le tout plus bas, assez pour sortir ma virilité qu'il commença à caresser. Ses mains habillent, son toucher si chaud, j'en rougis à un tel point que je me demandais si ma température corporelle était encore stable. M'appuyant sur mes avant-bras, j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration pour ne pas devenir étourdis trop rapidement, surtout après qu'il ait commencé à le prendre dans sa bouche, exerçant des va-et-vient. Cette sensation, que je n'avais connu récemment qu'avec Britannia, ma dernière fois avec un homme remontant à des années, voir une quinzaine. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'une femme, ni le même toucher, seulement, Remus manipulait le tout avec une telle agilité que c'était à se demander si la sensation qu'il me procurait n'était pas meilleures que celle expérimenté avec une femme. M'accrochant aux draps, j'essayé de retenir une légère éjaculation que sa langue avait fait sortir de moi en caressant mon membre de ses parois humides. Se retirant doucement, j'essayai de recouvrer ma respiration pendant que lui se rapprochait de mon visage, me volant un autre baiser. Par pur réflexe, j'ouvris ma bouche, laissant ma langue frôler les lèvres de l'italien qui accepta en ouvrant la bouche à son tour. Nos parois humides s'enlaçant avec frivolité, je fis parcourir ma main le long de son entre-jambe, caressant à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Laissant ma main remonter vers le haut pour replonger la main dans son caleçon, prenant dans ma main son membre déjà en érection, le caressant avec mes doigts. Il finit par briser le baiser, retirant ma main de ses pantalons, tout les deux respirant lourdement.

Ne laissant pas le temps au malaise de s'installer, je ne fit que me virer sur le ventre, l'incitant à continuer et à aller jusqu'au bout, ce qu'il comprit tout aussi vite que moi. Je sentis le reste de mes vêtements effleurer ma peau pour ne sentir que l'air fraie de la pièce qui, habituellement si chaude, vint contre ma peau, me faisant frissonner. J'était tellement habituer à la chaleur dans ces situations, même mon corps s'en souvenait, même si ça faisait des années de cela que j'avais expérimenté la chose. La chaleur que j'attendais ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, à peine l'avais-je sentit qu'une légère douleur vint s'installer en moi. Pénétrant ses doigts en moi, je le sentis en ajouter lentement à la fois, me préparant physiquement à le recevoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler, cramponnant le drap d'une main, je passai l'autre sur mon front humide de sueur. J'avais chaud, les gouttes perlant dans mes cheveux noirs, je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir trop fort, nous étions quand même dans une école, un établissement public, en plein jour, n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre. Ma respiration devenant aussi tremblante que mon corps, ma main qui fut précédemment sur mon front descendît à ma bouche pour bloquer tout gémissement. À chaque pousser, j'eu comme un hoquet qui me fit fermer les yeux très fort, bloquant dans ma tête la douleur.

Après quelques instants, il retira ses doigts, où je recommençai à respirer normalement. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon dos, le couvrant de baiser pour remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. De ses deux mains, il me prit les hanches les soulevant, il allait le faire, il allait me pénétrer. Une minute, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit, et juste au moment où je le sentis s'approcher :

« A-attend, lui dis-je »

Il s'arrêta net, avec je supposais une expression qui se voyait très confuse. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Voulais-je arrêter? Ce n'était aucunes de ses réponses. Mon bras s'étira tremblotant jusqu'à la table de chevet, situé juste à côté de mon lit. Je réussis à l'ouvrir sans trop de problème, cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur. J'en sortis quelques secondes plus tard un petit sachet contenant bien sur un condom. Refermant le tiroir, je fis contorsionner mon bras pour le lui tendre. Il y avait bien des choses sur lesquelles je lui faisais confiance, mais ça aucunement. Il était hors de question qu'il me pénètre sans avoir mit cela. Tout ce que je savais de cet homme, sexuellement parlant, c'est qu'il courrait un peu partout allant de droite à gauche, sautant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Avait-il des maladies? Je n'en savais rien, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. À mon grand bonheur, sans dire un seul mot, il se protégea, me protégeant par la même occasion.

Ma conscience apaisée, je me positionnai selon mon souvenir d'une manière convenable pour endurer la souffrance avant le plaisir. Me positionnant sur mes avant bras, reposant sur mes genoux, je levai le plus que je pouvais mes hanches, lui facilitant ainsi l'accès. Je ressentis à nouveau ses mains chaudes et moites prendre mes hanche comme appuie, s'enlignant. Étrangement, je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête en ce moment. C'est un drôle de moment pour y penser, je l'accorde, mais au moins ça me permettais de me détendre, relaxant un maximum mon corps. C'est alors que je le sentis avancer son corps pour enfin me pénétrer. Je ne me souvenais pas à quel point ça faisait mal, j'en serrais les poings aussi fort que je pouvais pour me contrôler. J'ouvris ma bouche pour pousser un cri de douleur, mais rien n'en sortie, seulement qu'un souffle saccadé. Mon corps recommença à trembler de plus belle. Il allait lentement, minimisant ma souffrance, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Au début elle paraissait insoutenable jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma prostate. Une soudaine vague de plaisir envahi mon corps, enfin. Ça me fit automatiquement oublier la douleur, voilà pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas à quel point se faire prendre faisait mal. Je me repositionnai pour profiter au plus haut point de ce moment. Voyant ma coopération, il accéléra le rythme. Ma respiration se mariait avec les va-et-vient qu'il faisait en moi. Je sentais sa peau d'un teint basané olive sur la mienne plutôt moka, notre chaleur entrant en contacte, sa transpiration perlant sur dos. Une toute nouvelle forme de plaisir venait de naitre en moi, un que ça faisait des années que j'avais expérimentées, et dont je regrettais avoir arrêté.

Je crois que nous y avons consacré une bonne heure. Maintenant fait, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous les deux dans mon lit, sous les couvertes. J'avais été surpris qu'il soit aussi épuisé à s'endormir aussi vite une fois couché. Il faisait encore pourtant jour, mais je ne le dérangeai pas, il semblait paisible et reposé. Quand à moi, bien que mes sentiments de cette partie de plaisir m'eut procuré un bien fou, j'avais le petit hic du uke dans la relation : Back Pain. Assis dans mon lit, la couverture cachant ma partie basse, je passai une main sur mon front prolongeant dans mes cheveux que j'ébouriffai. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à la situation. Deux meilleurs amis, collègues de travail, se satisfaisant sexuellement…pourquoi pas? Voilà une situation qui n'était pas très inconnu. Je crois que ce qui me fit le plus rire fut que deux cultures proches géographiquement et pourtant loin culturellement parlant s'entendent aussi bien jusqu'à en faire des ébats sexuels. Latin et Méditerranéen, quand l'olive rencontre le moka.


End file.
